Running & Finding
by fakinq smiles
Summary: This is not an 'I am Number Four' story but something similar so please take your time to read, This story is about a girl, whose and alien that's similar to John in INF and has to save her planet with her fellow e has powers too, along with her fellow aliens. But first she needs to lose the people that are hunting her and find her people. There may be a sequel...enjoy!
1. The Flashback

**Running**

**Book 1**

**The tricky thing  
Is yesterday we were just children  
Playing soldiers  
Just pretending  
Dreaming dreams with happy endings  
In backyards, winning battles with our wooden swords  
But now we've stepped into a cruel world  
Where everybody stands and keeps score**

* * *

**~This was a random story that I wrote but it's kinda related to I'm number four so yeah~**

**No flames please. **

**Here's chapter one, hoped you like it. **

* * *

**Prologue**

**Hope's POV:**

I have been running all my life. Nobody wants me. And if anyone wants me,I will be treated badly by those people, like a lab rat. I only have myself, and my powers. The powers I hate so dearly much. Those evil powers have complete control over my life. I am a freak,a mutant. Often, I wondered how easy life would be if I was just am I running you ask? It's because of those mutant hunters. Once, a lifelong ago, in a faraway planet from another universe, Planet Azura was populated with hundreds of thousands Azurians. But as time passed,hunters began to discover Azura and realizing our powers, they somehow started to pick us off, tribe by tribe. The remaining mutants tribes decided that they would send 7 mutants from each tribe and send them to another universe, to another planet,Earth. There was 5 remaining tribes 35 Azurians sent to Earth. But we have died off bit by bit in the last 5 years. Now there are about 13 mutants left. I want to bring them altogether and claim our old planet back.

I'm and Azurian and I have straight auburn hair, two eye colors, one of them blue and the other lush forest green. My skin's normal color (Not to be races, but there's an important part here) but when I'm in battle mode or when I'm angry or upset, it was start flashing gold and silver. I'm 17 and I am one of the few 13 Azurians left that has to fight for our planet. I was sent here with only a wallet with endless supply of any kind of currency, a charm bracelet that can give me any sort of weapons I want as long as I snap, and an aqua colored backpack that can turn into the shape of anything that I want it to and it can fit anything. I just needed to whispered the object that I placed in my backpack when I needed it and it would zoom out. My favorite weapon was a dagger, and I had tons of practice with it. Not to be bragging or any sort, but I can take down _anyone_ with my dagger(s). Now for the awesome part. My Azurian inherited powers.

My first power. Elemental manipulation, which includes solid (Earth Manipulation), liquid (Water Manipulation), gas (Air Manipulation), and plasma, (Fire Manipulation)**. **Number two, to become invisible at will. Whatever I touch, it becomes invisible, like me. My last and finial power, is shape shifting.

~**Line Break~ :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :)**

After finding the nearest town, which was Hue (A town in Vietnam), I finally learned Vietnamese and found out the nearest airport. I asked the airport people to give me a first class ticket to New York, New York, United States, he said in Vietnamese, "I am sorry. There is no more space." but before he shut the window, I quickly asked,"How much?" "$1379." he said eyeing me up and down, then shaking his head muttering something.

"What was that?" I ask him. "Oh, er,well, I was asking myself how in the world would you be able to have that much money. Heh." he said flustered, sweating slightly. "You wanna know how? " I challenged him. "Erm..." "Look!" I say, shoving a ton of 500 dollar Vietnamese bills into his face that I got from the wallet. His eyes widened. "What...how..." he says,more flustered than ever,quickly grabbing the money, checking over and over the bills if it was fake,but after scanning the bills over and over with his eyes and machines, he finally realized that the money was real.

He quickly apologized for what he had said and gave me the last first class ticket.I flashed him a smirk and sashay out the airport. After looking at the ticket, I figured that I had 2 more days until I go to America. I would have to get to the airport at 12:00 p.m sharp to be able to catch the 12:30 plane.

I traveled back to the place where I first landed and took out my targets. I snapped my fingers and a dagger appeared in my waiting hands. The power of the bracelet. I set up the targets quickly, a few hundred feet away from where I would be shooting. Then, I went back to my starting point. I threw the dagger at the target as hard as I can mustering all my anger against the hunters. Suddenly, something sharp pierced my mind right after my dagger hit it's mark.

**asdfghjkasdfghjkasdfghjkasdfghjkasdfghjkasdfghjkas dfghjkasdfghjkasdfghjkasdfghjkasfghjk**

I feel myself falling down and down into the glossy dark liquidity. I felt as if I was floating. Did I get captured? I asked myself frantically. Oh no! This must be one of their weaponry. Wow. After 13 years of running, this how it all ends?! I was not expecting my life to end like this. Was I really going to die? Suddenly, everything became blurry and pearly white. Then, everything cleared and I found myself staring at what seems to be a rocket ship encircling a luscious green planet with bluebell blue glassy mist swirling around it. It was a beautiful sight. Suddenly, I zoomed in on to the rocket ship and saw around thirty-five people...or should I say Azurians? I had no idea what was happening. The adults knew what was faces were grim and set. Half of the adults were taking care of the were adults and kids in the rocket, a few babies, too.

Three toddlers one boy and two girl around four or five. The boy and the girl with black eyes were squabbling with each other. The girl with auburn hair with two different eye colors, one sky blue and the other lush green. Her skin was flashing slightly bright gold and silver was trying to calm them down, unsuccessfully. As I looked closer, I saw they were fighting over a toy animal. For some reason, I smiled. "Give that back!" the boy shouted. The boy had hair that seemed to be gold and shining like the sun. His skin was flashing blue and green. As his eyes flashed with upsetness, I saw a speck of purple. Then it was gone. His eye color is now it's usual color. Sky blue. The girl had black glossy curls and stormy blue skin was also flashing, but different colors. They were the color of black and shiny silverish white. Now I was positive that these people were Azurians. "You want it, brother? Come and get it!" Just then, I realized something. The two girls looks so familiar! But who are they?! I wondered. Suddenly something occurred to me. OMG! I girl with auburn hair was ME! I gasped. Just then,everything dissolved.

I don't want to open my eyes. So bright. Where am I? I thought. Suddenly I remembered. I sat up, quickly, looking around. I wasn't in a jail cell or anywhere different. I was in the place I before. What happened?! I thought confused. Then realization drawn to me and I realized that I was never captured. Without thinking, I fingered my bracelet. Over and over I played in my mind what had happened to me. Suddenly, like a puzzle, everything came together. The bracelet. It must have given me the vision. What else could have?!

So what happened something that happened in my that girl was me! But who was the boy and the other girl with skin flashing black and silverish white? I got up, on to my feet and looked for the dagger. It was still there. So were the targets. I looked at my watch. It stated. 3:07 p.m. Wow. I must have lain there, vulnerable for at least an hour because when I came from the airport it was around two o'clock. My head hurts! I thought painfully, my vision blurring, now and then. Dazed, I packed my target and remade the tent. I crawled inside, and fell asleep immediately.

I woke up for some reason. My head hurts a bit. Groaning, I heaved myself up and crawled outside. It seemed like it was early dawn, the gray sky was like being painted with pink, orange, a bit purplish. It was a beautiful sight, and I wanted to freeze time at that moment, to be happy like this forever. But, that never would happen. Reality stole my dream of having a normal,peaceful and happy life.

I watch the sunrise, just staring at the beautiful dawn. Suddenly something growled. I whipped my head around and stood up. Snapping my fingers, a dagger appeared. Then it drawn to me. I laughed. It was my stomach growling. I sat down. I snapped my fingers twice. The dagger disappeared. I have no idea why I'm so alert. I dug into my backpack and fished out my dinner that I was suppose to eat yesterday but I slept for longer than a quick eating my dinner/ breakfast, I looked at the time. It was 6:23 a.m. I should really start training. Because when I find the others, I will impress them and teach them how to fight. Because I will be the leader. Brushing crumbs off my pants, I bathed in the river, then washing my clothes，and hanging them up to dry on a nearby tree branch. Then, I took out my one of other clothes and after drying myself, I dressed myself. After that, I began training.


	2. The News

**Running**

**Book 1**

**'Cause all I know is we said, "Hello."  
And your eyes look like coming home  
All I know is a simple name  
Everything has changed  
All I know is you held the door  
You'll be mine and I'll be yours  
All I know since yesterday is everything has changed**

* * *

**~This was a random story that I wrote but it's kinda related to I'm number four so yeah~**

**No flames please. **

**Here's chapter two, hoped you like it. **

* * *

**Hope's POV:**

3 days later...

Today was the day that I would leave Vietnam and finally go to America. It is 11:25 a.m. Everything I need and that's mine is safely on my shoulders. I took one last look around and took a photo, which was in my special camera of had a picture of everywhere I went. A few early photos contain me and somebody else. My eyes welled up. There were only five people who pitied me when I was younger. Not that I wanted to be pitied, but I wanted to at least have people who understood me. The first person was Joy, my best friend in the whole wide second one was Kayla. The third one was Ashley and the last one was her cousin, Alexia. These girls were special people in my life. But I killed them.

As I walked to the airport, I blamed myself for the deaths of my five BFFs, again. _(She done it before)_ Because of me, they died. The hunters wanted to kill my BFFs because they didn't want me to be happy when I am running away from them. They want me to be scared, to whimper and tremble at their feet. Fat chance killers. I thought,smirking and laughed. There is no way I would ever do that. Anyways, I was lucky all those times I escaped. Luck helped me, not strength. That's why I never made friends anymore. After a while, I arrived at the airport. It was crowded. I caught the plane just in time after going through security and etc.

The plane was cold and dull. I had the window seat. There was a teenager girl next to me around 18, I guess. She has raven black curls that are bunched up into a ponytail. That girl has stormy blue eyes. Her face was striking in a way. She looks fierce yet calm. Knowing the trip would take around 15 hours long I rummaged through my backpack for things to do or play with. Nothing. Bored and having nothing to do, I faced the teenager. "Um, hi." I say, fingering with my bracelet. I was never good at beginning conversations.

"Hi...what's your name again?" she responds. "Hope. My name is Hope. What's your's?" I ask. No! I was suppose to lie about my name! I thought frantically. I am so stupid! I smacked my forehead. " Hi, Hope. The name's Storm. You okay?" she asks, pointing to my forehead. "Yeah. Sorry. I thought, err, there was a fly on my forehead." I lied, the sentence coming out as a question instead of a statement. Storm looked at me weirdly. Great. Now she thinks I'm a weirdo. So much for making an impression. "You wanna get to know each other? Cause this ride is gonna be bor-ring all the way." she says. "I know right? I am going to be so bored if it wasn't for you. So, how about we ask each other questions about our...um... life?" I reply. "You go first." she said.

I answered to her look quickly."OK. How old are you and when is your birthday?" she asks. "I am 17, and my birthday is on...April 28! Now my turn." I replied. Storm nods. "When is YOUR birthday and how old are YOU?" She answers, " 18 years old and my birthday is on February 13. My turn!" And the game went on and on. At one point, we received dinner, which led us into talking about our favorite food. After talking for hours, we exhausted, went to sleep.

I woke up, my body stiff. Storm was sleeping next to me. "Large, backpack form!" I whispered to my purse/backpack. My purse/backpack didn't move. Instead something else enlarged. Something that Storm was holding. And when it enlarged, it was the same exact replica as my purse/backpack, only stormy blue. I gasped. She has a Azurian backpack! She has to be one THE AZURIAN THAT WAS ON THE ROCKET SHIP THAT I WAS ON! My gasp woke up Storm. She gaped, after looking on her lap then at me. _(Storm's a light sleeper, like Hope) _"You, I...WHAT DID YOU DO?! My backpack! Only an Azurian can command it! You are an Azurian!" she says shocked."And so are you!" I replied, using the same shocked tone. Just then, a flight attendant walked by and noticed us. "Ladies, is everything alright?" she asked, worried. "Um, yes. Thank you." I managed to say. She nodded and went away.

"Are you really an Azurian?" she asked me. "Yes. I was going to start my search when I turn eighteen to avenge Azuria but, it looks like I was lucky. I've been just DYING to meet at least one other Azurian! So what's your powers?" I asked her eagerly."I can control the weather, to have the ability to be invisible at will and flight. What about you?" Storm replies. "Well that name does suit your powers and elemental manipulation, to be able to shape shift and to be invisible at will, like you too. Neat, huh?" I replied proudly. "That's cool. I wish I had elemental manipulation. But isn't it weird that we both can be able to be invisible at will? It's like we have a special bond!" she answers, smiling.

I am so glad I have a friend who wouldn't die because of me. I thought relieved. Suddenly, my eyes, wetten, and I turned my head away so she wouldn't see me crying. My friends. I miss them so dearly. Storm apparently had sense something because she turned towards me and smiled reassuringly and said, "Are you okay, Hope? What happened?" "Oh, it's um nothing." I say, blinking furiously several times. '"You really okay? Did I do something wrong?" she asked me worried. "No. It was nothing. So where were you going to go after we landed in America?" I ask quickly, changing the subject. "I haven't really thought about that. I want to find everyone, but I have no idea how. So I was gonna train."

"Wait! Listen to the news!" I say, turning my eyes towards the screen as the TV _finally_ turned on. (_It was there before but it wasn't turned on so yea)_

**"ATTENTION, PEOPLE EVERYWHERE! THIS IS BREAKING NEWS! I have several witnesses who saw a boy who has laser powers! These witnesses will tell you how exactly how they feel and what they saw! Witness #1, named Ruby, 16 years old. who lives in Virginia, where the 'thing' happened. Ruby, the stage is all yours." **the reporter said. Storm gasped, her eyes wide. "Well, we know where to go next now." I say grinning. "Shh...listen!"

**"The boy who has laser powers is named Wave. He has goldish hair, like the sun and the stars combined. His eyes are the color of the sky, surrounded by rings of royal purple. He was my brother's friend. My brother is called Jake. I was upstairs in my room, listening to music with my headphones and checking my Facebook and like all the sudden, I heard screaming and I sensed anger through the words. I could even hear them through my headphones. The words were coming from the room next to me, my brother's room. They were best friends, Wave and Jake, so I went next door and opened the door. I felt terror and surprise and wow. I was confused too. Wave's eyes were all totally royal purple, which it wasn't suppose to be. It shot out something purple and thin. It was like a light beam, only it was purple. At first I thought it was some special effect that they made and they were like practicing for like a play or something. But when I asked Jake what was going on, he didn't answer me. When I ask Wave, he looked at me angrily with his purple eyes and I knew that they weren't practicing anything. I could feel how angry Wave was. Just then, Wave's eyes shot out the purple beam again. The beam hit the bed corner. Jake jumped. A flame lit up from where the beam hit. But this flame was unusual. It was purple, exactly the same color as Wave's eyes. Well, that's what I saw."** Ruby said, a bit shaken afterwards.

**"Thank you, Ruby. Now, our next witness, Ruby's brother, 18 year old Jake. Jake what do you want tell us?"** the reporter asked Jake.** "Well, I saw what Ruby, what my sister saw, but the reason we were fighting was all my fault. I can't say what I said to him. Because he might be watching. I'm sorry , but I can't tell you. This is my apology, Wave. I am really sorry. Please accept my apology. I am really sorry. Thank you."** Jake said, sadly and his face unmistakably reflecting the sorrow he felt. The rest of the news, I blocked out. Wave is one of the Azurians still living. We need to find him as soon as we land."Storm!" I say, waving a hand in front of her face."Hope, stop! I am trying to listen here!" she says. "Look, after this ride, we need to head to Virginia. He's one of us!" I say. "Look here, Hope,don't you think I know that already? After all, I am older than you." Storm answers."Yeah by 2 months and 10 days."

Suddenly, I realized something. Storm was in the vision I had. I had been there too, with Storm and the other were siblings. And funny. Ruby described Wave almost exactly like Storm's sibling. He was an Azurian and his description did fit what I saw. He has to be Storm's brother! Which make it the more reason for us to find him. "Storm! I think that Wave is your brother!"I tell her excitedly. She looked at me confused. "Why?" Then I began to explain.

* * *

**Chapter 2 ... FIN! Yay. I hope you liked and please please please review.  
****Btw, I have another story called, _"Life of a Godling." _Please cheek it out. Thanks for reader.  
Goodbye my lovely readers!**


	3. Please VOTE

**This is NOT a chapter! I repeat, this is not a chapter! I need people to vote which name, hair color,eye colors, birthplace, age, their favorite color, and their favorite animal for Hope and Storm. Please note that I will make them twins and so they must have the same birthplace, age, and birthday. I prefer identica twins, if you don't mind. Please review me your ideas. I won't post the next chapter until you review, so please do. Thank you so much. Below are the choices so please vote! Thank you!**

* * *

**_Please look ABOVE !_**

Fake Identity Choices

**1)Names**  
1. Names

Ashely

Jessica

Hazel

Emma

Sophia

Audery

2. Hair color (Dye)

Red

Brown

Dirty Blond

Auburn

3. Eye colors (contacts)

Green

Amber

Grey

4. Birthday:

June 19

December 24

July 1

October 4

September 30

5. Age

16

20

22

19

of Birth

New York

Canada

South Dakota

Kansas

Texas

Arizona

7. Favorite Color(s)

Kelly Green

True Blue

Amber Yellow

Misty Purple

Scarlet Red

8. Favorite Animal(s)

Dolphin

Bunny

Kangaroo

Hawk

Arctic Fox

Shark

Horse

9. Favorite Flower(s):

Lily

Sunflower

Tulip

Real Identity: 

Name: Storm

Hair Color: Black

Eye color: Stormy Blue

Birthday: February 13

Age: Eighteen

Place of Birth: Azuria

Favorite Colors: Raven Black and Stormy Blue

Favorite Animal: Seals and Falcon

Favorite Flower: NONE!

* * *

Hope:

Names

Pearl

Kayla

Faith

Alexia

Marina

Tasha

2. Hair Color (Dye it too)

Blond

Red

Black

3. Eye color (contacts)

Blue

Hazel

Brown

4. Birthday

October 4

July 9

November 30

January 23

5. Age

18

22

15

19

6. Place of Birth

Vermont

New York

London

Oklahoma

Arkansas

7. Favorite Color(s)

Thistle pink

Buttercup Yellow

Celestial Blue

Electric Green

Petal Pink

Crystal Blue

8. Favorite Animals

Dolphin

Butterfly

Eagle

Horse

Grizzly Bear

9. Favorite Flower(s)

Katniss

Rose

Daisy

Dandelion

Real Identity:

Name: Hope

Hair Color: Auburn

Eye Color: Right eye= Emerald green with specks of aqua in them and Left eye= violet with sky blue dots.

Birthday: April 28

Age: 18 (almost 19)

Place of Birth: Azuria

Favorite Colors: Crystal Blue

Favorite Animal: Horse

* * *

**Please review! Thank you. The votes will be know in the next chapter. Bye! And pretty lease, with a cherry on top, vote and review! Tank you sooo much!**


	4. Meeting Wave

**Life of a Godling**

**The lingering question kept me up 2 AM, who do you love?  
****I wonder 'til I'm wide awake  
And now I'm pacing back and forth  
Wishing you were at my door I'd open up and you would say,  
"Hey, It was enchanting to meet you,  
All I know is I was enchanted to meet you."**

**Also I just wrote a new story, called _"Life of a Godling" _****Please cheek it out. Thank you so much. Enjoy。 ****I'm trying to update like ever weekend since I can't touch the computer on school nights but I would really love it if you guys review. I'll stop altogether updating if no one really reviews. Please please PLEASE review！**

Storm's POV: 

When we landed in JFK Airport,America, we got our things. Hope and I need to get to Virginia first before finding Wave. We needed to meet the people Wave met in person. After that we might have a clue where he is. After checking Google Map, the quickest transportations you need to get from JFK airport, to Virginia, it takes around thirteen hours and thirty four minutes. The first transportation we need to get is a bus. We are gonna be bored for the thirteen hours so I went to the nearest gift shop with Hope and bought a book, since Hope insisted, two bottles of soda, and lunch. After that, we got on the bus. I read my book and so did Hope. After a while, we changed to a train. That's when I started reading the newspaper from my iPhone. The heading read,

Teenager Found Using Telekinesis

In California, a nineteen year old male can use telekinesis！There were many witnesses. It happened on a Monday afternoon, at approximately 4:27 p.m. This teenager boy is named Xander.

"Hope! Look! This might be another Azurian! Hope!" I say, shaking Hope. "Huh? What?" asked Hope, looking up from her book, 'The Rise of Nine.' "I said, There might be another Azurian in California. Seriously, Hope. " I repeated. "Oh. Good for you." she says and went back to reading. "HOPE! LISTEN TO ME! THIS IS REALITY HERE! Hope! I'm gonna start screaming!" I yelled in her ear frustrated. Hope turned and faced me, annoyed. "I'm listening!" she says pointing to her ear. "Uh-huh. Now you are. Before you weren't." "Just what? I really want to read." I snacted the book. "HEY! GIVE that back! Storm!" Hope says, lunging for the book. "I'll give it back if you would listen! Because this is important!" I replied stubbornly. "FINE! But this better be good!" I showed her my iPhone.

This teenager named 'Xander' is iBoy junior, a teenager girl named Selena had been told exactly by Xander that he had these powers and he even demonstrated his powers to Selena. Seems like Xander is a bit too 'trusting'. And Selena's reaction wasn't what Xander expected. Xander expected her to understand, but instead, it was the opposite. She freaked out and told the police, which is why, you see this news now. Xander is nowhere to be found, but everyone is on the lookout for him. And, if you're reading this, Xander, Selena wants to say something. "Xander, you are a FREAK! I thought I found someone to love that was normal, that wasn't a freak. I loved you because I thought that you aren't an alien. You know what, Xander? I was WRONG! I WAS WRONG, Xander! I will always regret this for the rest of my life, you freak!" Thank you, Selena. Bye for now, and the next time I'll appear, I will have info. about this, 'Xander'.

Then, I scrolled down my screen, a picture of Xander appearing. He has short brown wavy hair with crystal blue eyes. There are specks of orange in those eyes. He is definitely an Azurian. Hope looked at me, her eyes wide. I nodded. "We have to find either one of them. You should go to sleep, and maybe you can see Xander in person. But not right now. We need to move to another trian. After that, you should go to sleep okay?" Hope nodded. After that, we transferred to yet ANOTHER train.

On the second train, Hope went to sleep right away. After a few minutes, she was sound asleep. I ate my lunch in thought. Maybe, we should disguise ourselves, in case something happens and we should also change our name, birthday, etc. I made a list on my iPhone for what names and stuff.

* * *

**Fake Identities**

Storm:  
Hazel;

Dirty Blonde;

Green;

12/24; 19;

NY;

Misty Purple;

Hawk;

Sunflower

Real Identity: 

Name: Storm

Hair Color: Black

Eye color: Stormy Blue

Birthday: February 13

Age: Eighteen

Place of Birth: Azuria

Favorite Colors: Raven Black and Stormy Blue

Favorite Animal: Seals and Falcon

Favorite Flower: NONE!

* * *

Hope:  
Pearl;

Blonde;

Green;

12/24;

19;

Crystal Blue;

Dolphin; Rose

Real Identity:

Name: Hope

Hair Color: Auburn

Eye Color: Right eye= Emerald green with specks of aqua in them and Left eye= violet with sky blue dots.

Birthday: April 28

Age: 18 (almost 19)

Place of Birth: Azuria

Favorite Colors: Crystal Blue

Favorite Animal: Horse

* * *

Right after I finished the list, I put away my phone. I looked over at Hope and brushed a lock of auburn hair out of her face. Suddenly and vividly, saw a boy's smiling face. I gasped and drew my hand back. The image disappeared. I touched Hope again, but nothing happened. The boy I saw had golden hair and sky blue with rings of royal purple encircling it. I kept on thinking about this boy. After a while, the train stopped. I shook Hope awake. "Huh? What happened?" she asked sleepily as she rubbed her eyes. "We are in Maryland. We need to get off and get in a taxi cab to travel to Virginia." I say, picking up my things and then heading off the train with Hope.

When we finally settled into a taxi cab, we told the driver the destination. "You do know that's hundred of miles away, right?" he asked. I rolled my eyes. "Pearl hand the money to the driver." I commanded to Hope. "What? Who, me? " she asked confused. I gave her a pointed look and handed the money to the driver. His eyes widened and he started counting them. Then, I texted Hope. (I recently got her number) I typed to her,

**Me: Hope, we need to text to each other important stuff instead of talking to each other because the driver might hear.**

**Hope: Okay. And why did you call me Pearl?**

**Me: Oh. I made a list on my phone for our fake identities while you were asleep because we don't really want people to know about our true identity because something might happen. Here look.**

**I showed Hope the list I made. She gasped and began to say, "But I-" I hushed her and pointed to her iPhone. She mouthed Ohhh and began typing.**

**Hope: But I hate lying.**

**Me: I know. But would you rather lie or be discovered?**

**Hope: I know. But still.**

**Me: Okay so choose.**

I then gave her my phone. When she scanned the names, she stiffened. "How did you know? HOW?" she whispers angrily. "How did you know?!" The driver chose that exact moment to say, "Um, ladies, please get comfortable. This is going to be a long trip." I smirked, then turned to Hope. "What happened?" I asked her gently. She looked at me angrily. "Do you have some mind power that you never told me about?" she whispered to me, angry, almost looking defeated. "NO! Why would I ever lie to you." I say, confused and bewildered. She slumped down almost about to cry. "Are you okay?" I asked her, still confused about what was happening. She pointed to her phone, and I, still confused, waited for her to text.

**Hope: Forgive me.**

**Me: What happened?**

**Hope: I used to...have five the greatest BFFs in the world. They were called Joy, my first BFF...Kayla, my second BFF， Ashely, my third BFF, and well, Alexia, my fourth BFF. I loved them so much.**

**Me:...did something happened?**

**Hope nodded, looking at me, so upset and helpless, I felt helpless too, just looking at her.**

**Hope: They all died, and it's my fault.**

**Me: How can it possibly be your fault?**

**Hope: The Azurian hunters didn't want me happy. They wanted to kill them because they didn't want me happy when I am seeking refuge and running away from them. The Azurian hunters want me to be scared and whimper at their feet. But fat chance. I will never ever do that. And if I ever meet them again, I will kill them for sure. For all of my BFFs and all the Azurians who were killed by the hunters.**

**Me: I know you will get your revenge. Those Azurian hunters are so selfish and only cares about themselves. Um..do you want to check the list? For me, the green ones are the ones I choose. The purple ones are the ones you choose. You can change them if you want. You don't have to look at it if you don't want.**

**Hope: It's okay. I am fine. Sorry about before.**

**Me: It's okay.**

**After that, I gave her my iPhone. After viewing it, she typed to me**

**Hope: I'm fine with everything. But where do we dye our hair and stuff?**

**Me: After we find Wave, probably. We'll see, kay?**

**Hope: Okay.**

After a while, the driver said,"I need to stop for gas. Now, if you can wait, ladies..." and stopped at a gas station and got out. "Stor- I mean Hazel, let's see if there is any hair dyes and new clothes and stuff. " Hope says happily. "Pearl, can you or I stay here while I buy the stuff because if he wants to escape, you can stop him. I whisper to her. She nodded. "Oh wait! Here's some money!" Hope says and reached into her wallet and took out some money. And with that, I got out of the car and went into the store.

When I entered the store, I bought some chips because it had been hours since we ate. Next, I went to the cashier and ask her if there were any hair dyes. She looked at me bored and nodded. I asked her where and she pointed down the right aisle. I thanked her, then walked to the right aisle and checked every shelf. Finally did I find the hair products. After checking my iPhone, I took a picture of the colors and sended it to her. Then, I began checking out what colors I wanted. After finding the perfect dirty blond hair dye, I searched for a hair straightener because to me, I don't think curly dirty blonde hair would work for me. Then, I checked my phone. Sure enough, there was a text. Hope wanted the honey blond dye. I also bought a few bottles of conditioner. Next, I went to the cashier again but this time I was paying with the money Hope gave me. Then, I exited the store and searched for the taxi cab. I walked there and saw Hope inside the car, bored, fiddling with her bracelet. I opened the door and sat down, dumping the things I bought into the floor. The driver was in his place and we started off. I began texting Hope.

**Me: I bought a honey blonde dye for you, some conditioner, a dirty blonde dye for me and a hair straighter for me. Oh, did you have the vision/dream about Xander.**

**Hope: Yep.**

**Me: So can you tell me about it?**

**Hope: Sure. So when I had the vision, it was exactly what you and I had wished for. It started with like my last vision,with me floating in a dark murky place and suddenly I saw a rocketship, the same me, you and Wave were on. It started off right where I left off. Xander was talking with an adult. He was the same age as you and Wave, and was holding a teddy bear as he talked. I couldn't hear, unfortunately. But he was taking quickly and pointing at you and Wave, occasionally looking at you guys. He had tanish brown short wavy hair, crystal blue eyes with dots of orange swimming in those crystal blue colored eyes. There was sometimes when his skin glowed orange and yellow. Finally, it seems he convinced the adult he was talking to do what he wanted to. He and the adult walked over to you, Wave and me. The adult calmed you and Wave again and Wave got his toy animal back. Both of your skins turned off instantly. "Little sister and brother, let's triple swear that we will always be there for each other and shouldn't fight at unneeded times okay? Smile and link arms too! " Xander said, crouching a little to be the same height as Wave and you. You guys smiled and linked arms with , everything faded away. So yeah. That's basically what I seen.**

**Me: Oh. Well, it seems like I have an older brother. Wow! And you don't even have a sibling.**

**Hope: . :) Lol.**

After Hope told me about the dream, Hope got her book back and was reading while I fell in a dreamless was around 10 when I woke was nodding off with her book in her lap and our dinner in between us. I ate my dinner and stared ahead. Then, I adjusted Hope so her body wouldn't be so awkward. Right after I moved her a bit, for some reason, there was an urge to kiss her on the forehead goodnight. I did and suddenly and so vividly, I see the boy I seen before. The one with the golden hair. He held out his hands and it was so real that I reached out to touch him. But when I did, he dissolved. The boy. Who was he? And why do I keep seeing him when Hope is asleep and I touch her? I checked the news again for any sign of Wave. There was none. But I did find out where Ruby and Jake lived and where Wave showed one of his powers. It was on 35 Ave. in the city of Hampton, VA. On my iPhone, I found out how Ruby and Jake's house looks like and what their number is. Ruby number was 716-892-4536. Jake's number was 868-473-6971. After that, I went to sleep. It was morning again. We were in Virginia. Me and Hope thanked the exhausted looking taxicab driver and was off to Jake and Ruby's house. After searching where 35 Ave. in the city of Hampton, VA. It said it was a few miles away walk so me and Hope picked up our Azurian backpacks, the one that brought us together and started off.

On our walk to Ruby's house, for some reason, I wanted to see Hope's powers. So I asked her, "Hope, on our walk there, can you show me some of your powers?" "Sure, the shapeshift first okay? What should I shape shift into?Oh! You!" she says excited and started changing into me. What I saw was pretty hard to describe. First, her auburn hair changed to blonde, then brown, then red and finally midnight black. Her two eyes were popping in and out, and changing quickly, as quick as you can blink. Her skin was flashing gold, silver, copper sometimes, and red, orange, yellow, green, blue purple, pink, finally black and white at the same time. At last, she turned into me.I gasped. I felt like I was looking into a mirror, but instead of my black glossy girls bunched up into a ponytail, it was let down. I NEVER EVER let my hair down, and nobody saw me with it down. Something shifted in me, but I didn't know what. I looked at the transformed version of Hope and gasped.

Suddenly, something occurred to me. "Hope! I should have known. We didn't need the hair stuff for you or any contacts! You can transform into anybody you want! We were so dumb!" I say, shaking my head. "But you still need it. Wait... the fake birthday say that our birthdays are the same and the ages? Ohhhhhhh! We are twins, aren't we? That's why we have around the same hair and eye color. So instead of buying those things for our fake identity, I can shapeshift into your twin!" "Yeah." I say. Oops! I forgot to tell her that we were going be twins. I thought. "How bout sometimes I use the dirty blonde hair dye and sometimes the honey blonde one?" I ask. " want me to show you how I turn invisible?" Hope replies, smiling.

I answer her by saying a bit too overly excited, " Of course! I mean, I know how to become invisible, but I had so wanted to see another Azurian to become invisible. Turn invisible. Go!" Hope smiles and changes back to herself. Then, I couldn't see her anymore! "Hope! Where are you?" I called out. There were some giggles, but she still didn't show herself. I turned around and looked around. Suddenly, I felt a tap on myself.I whipped my head and saw nothing. She was well trained. "Wow, Storm. Shame, you still can't detect me?" she taunts me playfully. My cheeks flushed. "Here, I'll help you." she says, and out of nowhere, a finger appeared. Slowly, her whole hand that was all I saw. Nothing else. Even I couldn't do that."Two can play a game!" I call out to her smiling. Her visible hand became invisible. The sense of calm washed over me and before I knew it, I was invisible. I tried to detect where she was, but suddenly, I felt soaring heat. I fell to the ground, completely vulnerable and visible. Hope turned visible too, and fell at my side. I gasped and my vision blurred.I felt as if I was completely on fire. This never happened before. What was happening.

Hope's POV:

When I watch Storm squirm and in pain, I hear the sound of spinning helicopter blades and looked up. I shook Storm harder. Our Azurian backpacks were on the ground. "Storm!" I yelled over the sound of those blades. Sensing danger and with lesser options to do, I morphed into a twin of Storm with sky blue eyes and long raven black straight hair that was let loose. It hung all the way to my waist. The sound of the helicopter grew closer. I shook her more urgently. "Storm! Storm! Someone is coming! We have to hide!" Storm moaned in response. Looking around, I tried to find some refuge. There was none. Putting on my green aqua backpack, I placed her backpack next to her and put myself between her and the helicopter. Whoever was in the helicopter must have come here for something, because we were in the middle of nowhere. After a few minutes, the helicopter landed. As scared as I am, I bravely stood on my ground as the people in the copter exited their helicopter and showed their faces to me.

I gasped as I realized who they were. Azurian hunters. I recognize them because all Azurian hunters has white hair and blood red eyes. Oh gosh! I thought. I was in more trouble than I thought. I acted as if I was some kind of normal human. I pretended that I was crying over Storm. "My sister! " I pretend to sob. That part wasn't hard. All I need to think about is that I killed my five BFFs and that Storm died because of me. It was a bit hard to keep my anger down with the Azurian right here, but I kept up my acting. "What is wrong, little girl?" one of the hunters gruffed after a while. "I don't know what happened. My sister collapsed on the ground suddenly." I say, choking on my tears a bit, telling half the truth and half a lie. "This is where the signal is coming from?! You gotta be kidding." I heard a voice say. "I am positive. Wait...it's from the stupid crying girl." another said. That got my attention. They want something I have. Panic gnawed me. "Don't call me stupid." I growled, despite my panic."Run! They are going to kill you. Save yours-"a familiar voice yelled.

But the rest of the sentence was muffled. My eyes widened. The hunters started advancing on me on all sides. I lifted Storm up and her backpack as if they were nothing and started running, freaked out. Storm was muttering "Wave" over and over again. I snapped my fingers and a dagger appeared in my hand. Looking behind me, I threw the dagger as hard as I can, then continue running. I heard a few grunts, so I stole some looks behind me. I have to save Storm. I thought, seeing the huge mass of hunters behind me. No one is gonna die for me. Not again. So I yelled at them, still running"What do you monsters want?!" They looked at me, their red blood eyes gleaming,bloodthirstily. "The bracelet. Give it to us, or else you die." one of the Azurian hunters finally yelled. Not really knowing what's so important about my bracelet, only that it can summon the weapons I want with a snap of my hands, I confused, stop running and unhooked my bracelet and gave it to them. "That was the right choice to make, little girl. Now give it, yes. Oh yes!" the Azurian hunter who I gave the bracelet to said, licking his lips. As they flew away, I suddenly feel vulnerable and exposed for some reason.

I gently lay Storm down on the floor with our backpacks and sat down on the floor, gasping for air. After a while, I heard some loud yelling and I can say fighting because there were grunts and gasps, a few words exchanged. Suddenly, I heard a crunch and I think a few bones crack. And right at that moment, I saw something/someone fall from the helicopter the Azurian hunters were in. I'm pretty sure it's a person because it lifted it arms and the Earth trembled. Even Storm was shaking while unconsciousness. Then, roots shot out from the Earth and I gasped. It was twisted and turned until I finally saw that it made a throne I think. The person landed on the the throne of roots and a sturdy steam snaked out to the person and the person sat on it and it lowered him/her onto the ground, right in front of me. I gasped, and stared wide eyed. "I am an Azurian and I have your bracelet," he/she said.

"My name is Wave and I was on the helicopter and probably on the news. I was the guy who shouted for you to run. Here, your bracelet. " he said, handing me my bracelet. This guy IS really Wave. And we didn't even have to go to Jake's house to try to get some clues to find him. He has hair like the sun and the stars combined. His eyes are the color of the sky, surrounded by rings of royal purple. His skin is flashing green and blue. Finally the flashing stopped. The flashes are triggered when we, the remaining Azurains are in battle mode, serious or not. "I am Hope, another Azurian. Um, I had a dream about you and your twin sister and your older brother. Well, they might be...but yeah; hi" "Who's my twin sister and older brother?" "Your older twin sister is this girl." I say, pointing at Storm, who was on the ground moaning for Wave."And if you check the news recently, a boy named Xander probably be your older brother." I replied, changing back to my normal, old self. He coked his head in confusion, then, his eyes flashed suddenly in realization and surprise. "Tell me everything." Wave says, smiling slightly. I grinned back, happy that I finally found another Azurian. "Well...let's see where to start. Okay, so everything started when..."

* * *

**Hoped you liked it! This is my longest chapter so far, which took time so stay tuned cause the next one's coming out soon!**


	5. Flashback 2

**_Running and Finding_**

(I changed the title...)

**'Cause when you're fifteen and somebody tells you they love you  
You're gonna believe them  
When you're fifteen and your first kiss makes your head spin around  
But in your life you'll do things greater than dating the boy of the football team  
But I didn't know it at fifteen**

* * *

Wave's POV:

Storm, or my so-called twin sister just woke up from her fiery, quite painful sleep.(she described it that way)Now,Hope,Storm, and I are telling each other our powers and showing them off. "So, who wants to go first?" Storm asks. "How about you, Wave?" Hope adds. Why me? I thought. But I didn't object. "So I have laser powers, the color of purple," I began and stood up from the log I was sitting. Hope, Storm and I were in a forest in Ohio. We are camping here until we get a clue where Xander was. So Hope decided that we should train and get to know each other more and stuff. I made myself angry by thinking about how the Azurian hunters took over Azuria. Then, I focused my eyes on a twig. It wasn't before long the twig was bathed by purple flames. I know that my eyes are completely purple, a bit freaky but yeah. Hope gasped and Storm smiled and crossed her arms and said "Nothing else?" I smirked and said, "I also can become invisible," The two girl's eyes widened."What? Surprised?" I asked. "Yeah. Surprised that you have the same powers as us. Hope and I both have the powers to be invisible at will," Storm says, uncrossing her arms and standing up. Hope looked like she was about to cry and wouldn't meet my eyes. I wonder what I did wrong. After a few minutes of awkward silence I said, "Um, so what do I do?" "Well just...show us," Hope says, sniffling a bit. I looked at Storm. She just shrugged. "Okayyyyyyyy...here goes nothing," I say and imagined myself invisible. Before I knew it, nobody could see me. I saw Hope glancing down at her feet and Storm unsure what to do. Quickly, I turned visible and knelt in front of Hope and stared at her downcast face. "What's the matter? Did I do anything wrong. Hope, tell me. Please. I don't want to hurt you," I tell her since I knew something had to be wrong. Even if I meet her a few weeks ago in Virginia, I can tell when her mood changes easily since it's always written on her face.

Softly, she said, "Nothing. It's nothing. I'm alright. I just need time alone," Storm sat down again and patted her back awkwardly and said, "We understand. Should we leave or something?" "No. I don't want to get separated. I will stay in a tent," Hope answered, looking up. "Let me help you." Storm and I replied. She silently nodded and picked up her aqua Azurian backpack. Storm's backpack was stormy blue while mine was lush forest green. Hope unzipped it and reached inside. She must have been thinking the word 'tent' because the tent she has zoomed out. We Azurians find what we need by imaging what something we placed inside our backpacks since it was endless and impossible to find anything in it. After the tent was set, she crawled inside, more miserable than ever. Storm and me just sat on the log silently before Storm said, "So, um, how bout we show you our powers and your other powers after...you know," I nodded and replied, "Can you tell me about how you meet Hope?" "Sure...so where to start...okay ready? Here I go," Storm said and began telling me about how they meet.

Hope's POV: 

I was inside the tent, hugging my knees. My friends. I am thinking about them again. How I wish I can throw away my memories of them. So I don't have to be anguish and feel the weight of their death on my shoulders. Suddenly, all I saw was the blinding of pure snow white. "WAVE! STORM! HELP, I CAN'T SEE ANYTH-" the last word died in my lips as I am sucked into a void of midnight silky black.

* * *

_*Flashback*_

_(Italics: Hope's thoughts.)_

_(Sometimes the me in the flashback is known as the past me, the other me, or the visible me. I'm constantly switching from the other/visible/past me's POV to third person's POV. Be on the watchout!)_

_The sun was shining brightly. I hear the sounds of nature...and spring. Where am I and how did I get here? "Come onnnnnn." a voice rang out. I whipped my head. Who was calling? "Stop hiding !" "Hope! Are you too scared to tell Ben you LIKE him?" another voice said. My name. Who is calling me? Then I saw them. My five BFFs, the ones who died. On the farest right, stood Alexia, her dark chocolate brown hair tied in a ponytail. Alexia has glassy jade green eyes and is a pro in any sports and my last BFF. Next to her, stood her cousin, Ashley, smiling, like she always does. She is talented in any sorts of art and very creative and my third BFF. _

_Ashley has chestnut hair braided down her back and electric blue eyes. If Ashley is angry or upset, if she looks at you with those eyes, you can literally feel a shock. On the farest left, stood Kayla, twirling her curly sandy hair that bounces on her shoulders whenever she moves. It matches her golden eyes that sparkles. She has a beautiful form and very popular, good at dancing and very flexible. None of us, (Ashley, Alexia, Joy and I) understood why she choose to hang out with us because she was drop dead gorgeous. Kayla is very dependable, which makes her my second BFF. _

_And in between Ashley and Kayla, stood the girl who I will take a bullet for. Joy. She was literally glowing. A musical prodigy, like me, she can play any instrument and can sing perfectly, hitting each note perfect pitch. That's why she's my BFF. We are basically like twins, close to each other and the same talents. We were so close that she could basically read my mind. Joy has strawberry blonde hair and beautiful emerald forest green eyes and the number one BFF in the whole universe. I walked up to them and said "Hi," But they never noticed me. They were looking at something else. I followed their eyes and saw them looking at someone. As she got closer, I realized that she was me. But I'm here! I wanted to shout. Suddenly, it drawn to me. I was invisible and I was looking at my past._

_The not invisible 'me' is walking towards my friends. They all clapped. Joy grinned and in a musical voice says "Come on, sister cuz we are getting you to Benny." The old me blushed. Then I remember who Ben is. The guy who I was crushing on. After a few stressful minutes of trying to remember Ben, I found him, buried away. Ben, who is pretty cute and sweet with dirty blonde hair and has heterochromia eyes, his right eye velvety honey brown colored and his other eye crystal blue. I had forgotten him long ago. Now his face was freshly implanted into my mind. I tear my eyes back to my friends, where they were laughing and I was shyly smiling. That was so long ago. I watch as me and my five friends make our way to the mall. I guess Ben must be there cause my friends were so sure. As they dragged me to the mall, I examined their clothes closely._

_Kayla, as usual was dressed her best, a fashionista. Designing clothes were her passion. Today, she was wearing her usual beautiful clothes. They were so well designed everyone thought she bought them. She was wearing a hot pink ruffle skirt with snow white outlines and a white tank top and ice blue flats. On top of all that, she was wearing an ice blue heart necklace and matching earrings. Her blonde hair rests on her bare shoulder. Besides her was my BFF in the whole wide world. Joy. Her long, strawberry blonde hair was all the way up to her waist and she was wearing a dress, since I was telling Ben that I like him on the day before Joy and I performed on a talent show. Her dress was a silky sequined gold V-neck dress that opens up in the front to show her pale long legs and it has a skinny silver sash. It the V-neck part was outlined with silver and she was wearing silver flats._

_Next to her, walked me. I was dressed like Joy, expect that the gold parts were silver and the silver parts were gold. Besides me, was Alexia. She was in her dark blue t-shirt with a soccer ball in front waving and jeans that stop right above her knees. Alexia was wearing blue and white sneakers. Her cocoa brown hair was tied in a ponytail, as always. And finally, Ashley. Her hair was braided and she was wearing a purple hoodie laced with crystal blue. Dark blue skinny jeans with crystal converse matched those. She also was wearing a bracelet that was a mixture of all the colors of the rainbow and with art charms dangling. (Ex. of charm, a paint brush, pastel, etc.)_

_When we arrived, I immediately found Ben. The other 'me' blushed and tried to hide behind Joy, but Ben's friend, Chad, noticed us so he nudged Ben. I wasn't the only one chickening out. Alexia was too. She has a crush on Chad, who has coffee black hair and china blue eyes and makes people laughs. Chad is awesome at sports and wears jerseys all the times. While Ashley, Kayla and Joy pushed me and Alexia forward, Chad looked at me and Joy and asked, "Why so dressy?" _

_The 'me' in this scene was blushing and stammering way too much too answer since they were so close to the boys so Joy answered, "Well, me and Hope is going to perform in a talent show together," "You wanna come?" asked Ashley. The past 'me' shot both of them a mixture of desperate and angry look before stammering out, "You really don't have to come and-" "Oh, we'd loved to, right Ben?" Chad says, cutting me off. "Uh, sure," Ben says, looking at the ground. "Hope needs to tell you somethingggg Ben," says Kayla in a singsong voice. "And w-we...would love to lea-leave." Alexia gets out finally. "No,no,no I don't...he-he," I replied nervously. "Than, we are gonna tell him ourselves," Joy answered. Chad rose an eyebrow. My friends smirked. "FINE! I'll tell!...just go away guys, um, you too C-Chad," I say finally. My four friends grinned and high-fived as they left me and Ben alone._

_"I want to um, well, I guess, errrrr... tell you some-something," I get out, looking at the floor. "Me...probably me too..." trails off Ben. "Well..." me and Ben began at the same time. I looked up and blushed. So did Ben, a bit. "You go first!" I say. "Ladies first," he says, smiling slightly. I took a deep breath and said it all quickly in one breath. "Ilikeyou?" He cocks his head cutely, or so my past 'me' thinks. "Ohhhhhh..." he breathes out, after finally figured out what I said. I looked somewhere else. Ben jammed his hands in his pockets and roused his hair._

_ A bright pink rosy blush started. This was awkward. Knowing what will happen next, the real me, the invisible one smiled. "Um I, well I...because I...urgh! This is so hard to say," Ben says, beginning his sentence, but ending frustrated. He begins blushing too. "Okay...here goes nothing," he says after a while. "I really, errrr...like you...too..." my crush finally gets out. I blinked dumbly several times and I could see the other 'me' grinning like an idiot. They leaned close together after Ben's confession and before they knew it, they were kissing._

_"Well, I guess it all was well." says Kayla, the love doctor, sighing happily. We break apart and wouldn't look at each other, our cheeks in full blush mode. "So are you two lovebirds gonna be dating?" asks Ashley, hopefully. I sneaked a look at him and I THINK I saw him...NOD! Squee...for the past me. So I nodded. Alexia grabbed both of our hands and made us hold hands, which we did. But before Alexia let go of our hands, Ben smiled mischievously and said, "Oh, Alexiaaaaaaaa! Somebody named 'CHAD' wants to tell you seomthingggg," "No! I don't! Ben stop-stop lying...I don't li-" Chad says then covers his mouth. _

_Ashley crosses her arms and looked at him. "Spill!" commands Joy. The invisible me smirk. I loved this part. It was like a movie, the whole day. "Then, I will tell her, and these girls all your secrets, including THAT ONE," Ben says. "Fine...how um, a-about you t-tell her that, err... you kn-know," Chad says, finally giving in. "Sooooooo, Alexiiiiiiiiaaaaaaaaaaaaa...somebody likes you...can anyone guess whoooo?" I smiled. I leaned closer to Ben. "How about we give you all a clue?" I say, since I was the first to figure out. "Ben, um, you wanna join?" I ask him, still a bit shy. He smiles back and nods. So together we sang,_

_"Chad and Alexia sitting on a tree.K-I-S-S-I-N-G. First comes, Love," me and Ben both made half of a heart sign and put them together and nodded to Kayla. She caught on and said, "Second comes marriage" Joy and Ashley said the final part. "Then comes Chad and Alexia with a baby carriage" We all then smirked. Chad was horrified and was blushing furiously. So was Alexia. "Well, that's perfect! Alexia is madly in love with you too!" says Ashley, grinning from ear to ear. "NO!I don't" Alexia says hotly. "Then why are you BLUSH-ING?"  asks Ben. They both were beet red. "Guys, admit it. You like each other. Me and, um Ben did it too," I say. "Y-you guys h-have to kiss first, a-again." stammered out Alexia. The visible me looked at Ben, and they both shrugged at the same time and pecked each other on the lips. Then, they turned towards Chad and Alexia, expectantly. After Alexia and Chad both confessed they liked each other, everybody, all seven of them went to the talent show, which already began._

_Joy and I got ready, and applied some lip gloss and practiced the song we were performing together, 'If I Die Young'. We made a duet together, on the piano, and we would sing the song together too. Joy and I were gonna be next. During the middle of practice, Joy suddenly stopped. I stopped too, confused. "Joy, are you okay?" I ask her. "Um, yea. I wanna give you something, though." It was a necklace. It matched my bracelet, both of them crescent and gold and silver. _

_It seems as if they were matching pairs. Confused, I put it on while asking her, "Is this for the outfit? Because they look awesome together," But Joy shook her head sadly. Softly she only said, "For protection," "Why would I need protection?" I asked her. Besides from the Azurian hunters, I mean. But I didn't understand back then. I thought. "I will give it up to you. You need protection more than I do," was all she said. "What do you mean?" ask the visible me, confused. There was no way Joy is Azurian. NO WAY would Joy EVER be an Azurian. It was impossible to believe. Suddenly, the old Joy was back and we practiced. When it was finally our turn, we sang and played the song. These are the lyrics for the song._

**IfI Die Young**

**_'If I die young, bury me in satin_**

**_Lay me down on a bed of roses_**

**_Sink me in the river at dawn_**

**_Send me away with the words of a love song_**

**_Lord make me a rainbow, I'll shine down on my mother_**

**_She'll know I'm safe with you when she stands under my colors_**

**_Oh, and life ain't always what you think it ought to be, no_**

**_Ain't even gray, but she buries her baby_**

**_The sharp knife of a short life_**

**_Well, I've had just enough time_**

**_If I die young, bury me in satin_**

**_Lay me down on a bed of roses_**

**_Sink me in the river at dawn_**

**_Send me away with the words of a love song_**

**_The sharp knife of a short life_**

**_Well, I've had just enough time_**

**_And I'll be wearing white when I come into your kingdom_**

**_I'm as green as the ring on my little cold finger_**

**_I've never known the lovin of a man_**

**_But it sure felt nice when he was holding my hand_**

**_There's a boy here in town, says he'll love me forever_**

**_Who would have thought forever could be severed by_**

**_The sharp knife of a short life_**

**_Well, I've had just enough time_**

**_So put on your best, boys, and I'll wear my pearls_**

**_What I never did is done_**

**_A penny for my thoughts, oh no, I'll sell 'em for a dollar_**

**_They're worth so much more after I'ma goner_**

**_And maybe then you'll hear the words I been singing_**

**_Funny, when you're dead how people start listening_**

**_If I die young, bury me in satin_**

**_Lay me down on a bed of roses_**

**_Sink me in the river at dawn_**

**_Send me away with the words of a love song_**

**_The ballad of a dove_**

**_Go with peace and love_**

**_Gather up your tears, keep 'em in your pocket_**

**_Save them for a time when you're really gonna need them, oh_**

**_The sharp knife of a short life_**

**_Well, I've had just enough time_**

**_So put on your best, boys_**

**_And I'll wear my pearls'_**

_`The song was awesome, for the crowd and probably the judges too, since they sway visibly along. After we performed, and left the stage, we were showered in roses and stuff. But this was the bad part that the past 'me' would blame herself/myself for the rest of my/her life. That day was a memorable and me and Joy won the first place in the talent show. It was the best day of my life because I got Ben, first place in the talent show and Chad and Alexia are now more than just friends._

_But it also was the worst day of my life because that day, all of my five BFFs died. Five minutes apart from each death. First Ashley, then Kayla, next Alexia and the most heart-attacking death. Joy's. The day after that, the song that me and Joy played and sang for the talent show played itself over and over in my mind ironically. It was stuck there, and there was a good reason why. Because all my friends died young...and later as I realized it was all my fault. Guess who killed them? Big surprise. The stupid Azurian hunters. Those joy killers and murderers. Suddenly, all I saw was milky pearl white and my past fades into nothingness**.**_

***End Of Flashback***

* * *

I woke up from my past/flashback/dream, still curled up in a ball, feeling and probably looking weak in front of Storm and Wave, the people peering over me. Oops. I forgot. I called them before I went back to my past in a flashback. I uncurled myself. I stood up wobbly, feeling pain, grief, despair, desperate, and angry. Within seconds, tears were streaming down my face and Storm patted my back, pitly. Wave embraced me and I cried on his shirt without noticing I did. After I calmed down, Wave looked at me with those beautiful cocoa warm eyes that reminded me so much of Ben.

I lifted my head from his chest and said, "I'm sorry for my meltdown. I don't really want to talk to it now so um, can you show me your last power, Wave?" I sniffled out, rubbing my nose. Storm and Wave nodded and Storm handed me a napkin. I blew my nose. Wave looked at me, and then, after awhile, he gently pushed my head away from his chest and stood up and said quietly, "We have to go outside to see my powers," I nodded and walked outside. It was around afternoon now. Wave grinned and said, "And for my final majestic power... I PRESENT TO YOU...THIS!" Wave then lifted up his hands. His golden hair turned blue, then brown then, finally green. The same with his eyes and body. He was in his battle-mode. The Earth rumbled and shook. I nearly fell over. I looked up. This was the MOST coolest thing I ever saw!

It was branches woven together to make Wave, Storm and...me. His hair was made leaves and his body was made of branches. His clothes were made of leaves. Wave's eyebrows were made of stems and his lips were made of a shaped was a whole nother story. Her hair was floating and it was made out of stems. Her body was made up of branches and her clothes were made out of leaves and flowers combined. There was a lone waterlily placed gently there on her hair. Her face was made the same way as Wave's expect that she was neither smiling or frowning. It was like face palming or a poker face. Her expression was neutral. Next to her was me.

My breath caught in my throat. I was made of branches and flowers and leaves. My hair was curly a bit and was all the way to my waist. My hair was made of stems and there was many roses woven in my hair. My clothes were all made up of moonbeam flowers and I wore a necklace that was made up of crafted music notes. My face decoration was just like Storm's expect that I was really happy. These Earth statues were two times our height. After this, Wave had to sit down for like around four minutes before saying, "This is my last and most powerful .That was a short sample of my power and I can also control natural disasters too," I clapped and smiled at him. "How bout we keep them there? I mean, it's not ugly. It's pretty cute, in fact," Storm says, checking out the statue of herself. Wave shrugged and said, "Sure, why not? So who's next? How bout you Storm?" Storm grinned and said, "Oh, yeah. I'm gonna show you guys for sure. So get ready,"

* * *

**so like or hate?**

**Review please! Finally read the fall of five! Even through it isn't that new, it was so sad! I really do hope Eight comes back to life. Btw, it never said what the next book was. Does anyone know If so, please tell me!**


End file.
